SMS
by Toklane
Summary: Jim tries to confess to Spock by SMS. Spock/Jim, AU, OOC. P.S. This is the first story I wrote in English. May contain errors, I will be grateful if you could help me to fix them.


_"Can we've meet today?"_

- Jim.

_"I'm busy"_

- Spock.

_"Today is Coming Out"_

- Jim.

_"Yep, I know. What's the matter?"_

- Spock.

_"I must to speak to you today. "_

- Jim.

_"Can this wait until tomorrow?"_

- Spock.

_"Today is Coming Out"_

- Jim.

_"We don't celebrate it"_

- Spock.

_" I know. I want to tell you something"_

- Jim.

_"What about?"_

- Spock.

_"I don't think that talking about such things by SMS is acceptable. You really can't come to me?"_

- Jim.

_"I'm sorry, I work. So, you tell me it right now or you will be waiting until tomorrow."_

- Spock.

_"Okay. I have Pon Farr"_

- Jim.

_"Sorry, what?"_

- Spock.

_"Not in the literal sense, of course. But it's so hard, that I can't control it. Like Pon Farr"_

- Jim.

_"Are you drunk?"_

- Spock.

_"No. No. No"_

- Jim.

_" "No" three times? Seriously?"_

- Spock.

_" Are we friends, Spock?"_

- Jim.

_" What's wrong with you?"_

- Spock.

_"Pon Farr. I told you, Spock"_

- Jim.

_"OK, I understand. You got a girlfriend, isn't? She's name is Claire, as i recall. What is the problem and what i have to do?"_

- Spock.

_"We're through yesterday"_

- Jim.

_"And met just two weeks ago"_

- Spock.

_"I don't really like her"_

- Jim.

_"You don't like anyone, Jim"_

- Spock.

_"Not true"_

- Jim.

_"Yah? And who do you like?"_

- Spock.

_"You"_

- Jim.

_"I'm another matter. I'm talking about relationships"_

- Spock.

_"And am i talking about?"_

- Jim.

Spock frowned and looked at his phone, getting a grasp at the words, that had just appeared on his screen. Jim spoke as if he was pretty drunk and now writes to all and sundry to have fun. But these words make strained.

Spock sits in the dressing-room alone, where he was sent to finish the conversation with the friend, as the ever-buzzing phone hampered the work. He got twenty minutes until prepare decorations, that Spock accidentally knocked down when he tried to pick up the phone, before he had dropped it. He had a new message for a second before he clicks on "Answer".

_"Turn around"_

- Jim.

Spock raised his head and looked in the mirror. In reflection was a little embarrassed, but smiling Jim. He looks a bit tired, but obviously not drunk. Spock turned around.

- How did you come in? - by way of greeting, asked Spock, too stunned the sudden appearance of friend.

- They just let me in, - blonde replied, holding his «BlackBerry» . He pushed open the door with his foot, and it quietly shut.

Kirk walked to rise from a chair Spock, and began to type something on the touch keyboard, biting his lip, and within seconds, Spock's phone vibrates.

_"I love you"_

- Jim.

Spock read several times before it finally came to sense it, and he was able to lift his head. Jim don't looks at him. He nervously clutched the phone, looking at a blank screen, and obviously couldn't look at friend. Feeling that the words are already ingrained in the skin and get to the heart, beat frequency suddenly accelerated, Spock clasping Jim's neck hand, and pulled him to his, for a second before kissing met a surprised look amazing blue eyes. During his life, Spock kissed a few, really, not on the camera. And better than with Jonathan, he had never. Up to this point. That kiss seemed the most pleasant feeling he had ever experienced. He was completely dissolved in it, moaned incoherently something, when Jim ran his fingers through his hair and tried to catch the bright taste of his lips, not incidentally choking from lack of air. Spock deliberately scratched Jim's lower lip with teeth then stopped the kiss, sighing heavily. He pressed his forehead against Kirk, still hugging his neck and felt the warm breath of the blonde on his face. Faced with azure eyes, the guy couldn't help but smile, having received the same in return.

- Someone claimed that he likes only a girls, - Spock breathed out, his lips touching the corner of the mouth Kirk.

- It was before I've met you, - Jim replied with smile.

- I didn't know that you is such a romantic.

- You don't know about me a lot of.

Sly smile, blonde hair slide to the Spock's neck , leaving a kiss on the skin which clearly remain hickey.

- Mr. Spock, they call you ... oh, - the girl working at the Spock's make-up artist (she was Russian fan of Star trek), blushed slightly and closed the door back, negotiating from there: - Sorry, did not want to interfere. You have already called to the surveying area.

- Thanks, Lisa, I'll be in two minutes.

She closed the door to the end, and guys heard "I knew it!".

- What you said about your skills unknown to me ... don't forget it. Talk to you later, - suppressing a smile, Spock said.

He gives Jim a quick kiss and a moment later disappeared behind the door, leaving a Kirk alone. Almost immediately after that came the sound of a new message on the phone and Jim clicks on the icon and read:

_"I love you too"_

- Spock.


End file.
